Reverse love
by Queenofhearts2106
Summary: Hiding my powers was easy done but then they came into my life red lighting was all I saw then he stood in front of me I could feel his power maybe ill see him again
1. Chapter 1

Hi I hope you enjoy I don't own any of the flash characters just Zoei? ? comment to let me know what you think I would love to know and follow thanks!

Chapter One

My name is Zoei O'Brien I live in the beautiful Central City. After the arch reactor sent out that wave a lot of people's lives have changed including my own. I began to be able to control lighting. We got a hero called Flash the fastest man alive. Then more Metas came out of the woodwork. I knew I didn't want to be in the spot light and evil wasn't on my agenda. So I remand hidden to the others. I worked at Jitters cafe it helped pay for my small apartment. I was cleaning some of the tables when I turned around carrying a tub full of dirty dishes and walked right into a guy he was handsome he had dark brown hair and big brown eyes he was walking with another guy who had long black hair. I almost dumped the whole bucket but the guy grabbed it fast. Like really fast.

"Whoo hey are you okay?" He asked smiling at me my face turned bright red and I began tucking my hair behind my ear shifting the tub the one arm.

"Yeah I'm so sorry um...I'm a accident waiting to happen." I giggled like a brainless little girl what the hell. "Um I'm so sorry. I gotta get back." I smiled at them both. Trying to leave fast to hide my embarrassed face.

"Zoei it was nice to meet you you'll see more of us around here. I'm Cisco and this is my good friend Barry." They both seemed like sweet guys. The rest of the day went by as a busy blur. That night I was swiping closing for the night. Only me and one person left. When I saw something moving outside. I walked over to the door to look out people were trying to break into the bank across the street my heart was racing I knew this happened but never around me I had never witnessed this before. A co worker came over and gasped running back to call the cops. Static began to come out of my finger tips it happened when I had heightened emotions. Fear was defiantly one of them.

"Hey the police are on their way." My co worker yelled at me. I ran back into the office with her. "Hey maybe we'll get to see the flash." Her smile stretched from ear to ear I couldn't help but laugh. "I heard he is so handsome. I bet he's good in bed too." She wiggled her eyebrows I began laughing even more.

"Thanks for making me feel better Maggie." I smiled at her we chatted for a minute. Finishing up the cleaning when we heard the loud crash. The front door was a giant hole now and the flash and some other guy in a yellow suit were locked in punches we screamed the Flash wiped his head and looked at us. The guy in the yellow suit looked me in the eyes and smiled a little. But in the blink of an eye he punched the flash and ran out. Static was building in my body more then ever it felt like I was dead battery brought to life. I noticed light popping I need to get rid of some of it but I couldn't do it here.

"I'm so done with this!" Maggie yelled looking around at the broken store. The stress on her face showed she looked at me and gasped. "Your eyes." Was all she could say I looked into the reflection of the coffee machine they were all white and glowing I gasped and bolted for the door I could hear her calling my name. I ran down the street towards my apartment. A flash of red went by me and the man in the yellow suit was standing in front of me. I stopped in my tracks shaking and scared this had never happened why tonight.

"You are something special I can feel it." He said his voice vibrating panic set in as he walked forward.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I managed to get out backing away from him as he advanced toward me. Electricity humming through my body the closer he got the more I felt.

"I am the Reverse Flash. I can feel the power flowing out from you." He sped forward right in front of my face I could see a smile even with him vibrating his face. "Speedforce." He reached out towards me I screamed scared out of my mind. Inches from touching my face lighting hit his chest sending him flying. I didn't even realize I had raised my right hand to defend myself he tumbled to the ground and gasped loudly that slowly turned into a maniacal laughter. He stopped as a flash of yellow lighting appeared. The Flash came to stand in the middle of us with his back to me.

"Leave this innocent girl alone!" He yelled to Reverse Flash. He stood slowly still smiling.

"We will meet again soon my dear." Then wind rushed as the two ran off yet again. Just as fast as they came they were gone my mind in ruins I dropped to my knees. Breathing heavy I knew a panic attack had rendered me useless to move.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi I hope you enjoy I don't own any of the flash characters just Zoei? ? comment to let me know what you think I would love to know and follow thanks!

Chapter One

My name is Zoei O'Brien I live in the beautiful Central City. After the arch reactor sent out that wave a lot of people's lives have changed including my own. I began to be able to control lighting. We got a hero called Flash the fastest man alive. Then more Metas came out of the woodwork. I knew I didn't want to be in the spot light and evil wasn't on my agenda. So I remand hidden to the others. I worked at Jitters cafe it helped pay for my small apartment. I was cleaning some of the tables when I turned around carrying a tub full of dirty dishes and walked right into a guy he was handsome he had dark brown hair and big brown eyes he was walking with another guy who had long black hair. I almost dumped the whole bucket but the guy grabbed it fast. Like really fast.

"Whoo hey are you okay?" He asked smiling at me my face turned bright red and I began tucking my hair behind my ear shifting the tub the one arm.

"Yeah I'm so sorry um...I'm a accident waiting to happen." I giggled like a brainless little girl what the hell. "Um I'm so sorry. I gotta get back." I smiled at them both. Trying to leave fast to hide my embarrassed face.

"Zoei it was nice to meet you you'll see more of us around here. I'm Cisco and this is my good friend Barry." They both seemed like sweet guys. The rest of the day went by as a busy blur. That night I was swiping closing for the night. Only me and one person left. When I saw something moving outside. I walked over to the door to look out people were trying to break into the bank across the street my heart was racing I knew this happened but never around me I had never witnessed this before. A co worker came over and gasped running back to call the cops. Static began to come out of my finger tips it happened when I had heightened emotions. Fear was defiantly one of them.

"Hey the police are on their way." My co worker yelled at me. I ran back into the office with her. "Hey maybe we'll get to see the flash." Her smile stretched from ear to ear I couldn't help but laugh. "I heard he is so handsome. I bet he's good in bed too." She wiggled her eyebrows I began laughing even more.

"Thanks for making me feel better Maggie." I smiled at her we chatted for a minute. Finishing up the cleaning when we heard the loud crash. The front door was a giant hole now and the flash and some other guy in a yellow suit were locked in punches we screamed the Flash wiped his head and looked at us. The guy in the yellow suit looked me in the eyes and smiled a little. But in the blink of an eye he punched the flash and ran out. Static was building in my body more then ever it felt like I was dead battery brought to life. I noticed light popping I need to get rid of some of it but I couldn't do it here.

"I'm so done with this!" Maggie yelled looking around at the broken store. The stress on her face showed she looked at me and gasped. "Your eyes." Was all she could say I looked into the reflection of the coffee machine they were all white and glowing I gasped and bolted for the door I could hear her calling my name. I ran down the street towards my apartment. A flash of red went by me and the man in the yellow suit was standing in front of me. I stopped in my tracks shaking and scared this had never happened why tonight.

"You are something special I can feel it." He said his voice vibrating panic set in as he walked forward.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I managed to get out backing away from him as he advanced toward me. Electricity humming through my body the closer he got the more I felt.

"I am the Reverse Flash. I can feel the power flowing out from you." He sped forward right in front of my face I could see a smile even with him vibrating his face. "Speedforce." He reached out towards me I screamed scared out of my mind. Inches from touching my face lighting hit his chest sending him flying. I didn't even realize I had raised my right hand to defend myself he tumbled to the ground and gasped loudly that slowly turned into a maniacal laughter. He stopped as a flash of yellow lighting appeared. The Flash came to stand in the middle of us with his back to me.

"Leave this innocent girl alone!" He yelled to Reverse Flash. He stood slowly still smiling.

"We will meet again soon my dear." Then wind rushed as the two ran off yet again. Just as fast as they came they were gone my mind in ruins I dropped to my knees. Breathing heavy I knew a panic attack had rendered me useless to move.


End file.
